Chlorine dioxide (ClO2), which is also a fine bleaching agent for bleaching process in paper industry, is a strong oxidizing agent classified as efficient and distinguished disinfectant by the World Health Organization (WHO). During the process of integrated chlorine dioxide production, sodium chlorate reacts with hydrochloric acid, which plays a role as a reducing agent and an acidic medium. The process equation is represented as followsNaClO3+2HCl→ClO2+½Cl2+H2O+NaCl
Sodium chlorate is one of the main feedstock for producing sodium chlorate, that is generated from sodium chloride electrolysis process. Sodium chloride and water in an electrolysis unit will eventually form sodium chlorate and hydrogen after a chain reaction, which is represented asNaCl+3H2O→NaClO3+3H2 
As another main feed stock of the process is hydrochloric acid. Hydrochloric acid is produced by combining chlorine gas and hydrogen gas to produce hydrogen chloride gas, which is absorbed in pure water, resulting in 31 percent of hydrochloric acid, and is shown as follows:Cl2+H2→2HCl
In a typical method, a sodium chlorate electrolysis system and a chlorine dioxide production system are jointly associated together in the process of integral chlorine dioxide production process. In this process, electrolyte containing strong sodium chlorate enters chlorine dioxide generator, while the byproduct—sodium chloride solution (namely, weak sodium chlorate solution) generated in the chlorine dioxide—returns back to the electrolytic system. As the gas stream decomposes within the chlorine dioxide generator, a large amount of pure water enters the generator, resulting in lowering concentration of sodium chlorate solution, which returns back to electrolysis system, and affecting consistency of electrolysis system and hydrochloric acid burner. Moreover, a small amount of sodium dichromate is required in the electrolyzer to reduce oxygen content for the process. After sodium chlorate, which contains a slight amount of sodium dichromate, from the electrolysis process is introduced into the generator, the sodium dichromate runs off as evaporation of solution along with gases, and mixes into chlorine dioxide solution, contaminating the environment. Simply put, the electrolyzer system shall have sodium dichromate refilled constantly.